Het Leven van een Grey
by justices
Summary: Een verhaal over Lucy Grey, net 23 en het jongste zusje van Meredith, Lexie en Molly. Ze is in het begin van haar intern year. Het speeld zich af begin season 9, en ze maakt deel uit van de groep nieuwe interns. Het vliegtuig ongeluk heeft nooit plaats gevonden in deze scenario, Lexie en Mark leven nog. x
1. Lucy

**Hoofdstuk 1 ''Lucy''**

_**Ja, je leest het goed; een Grey's Anatomy fanfic met als hoofdpersoon: Lucy. Maar wie is Lucy eigenlijk? Lucy Grey is Meredith, Lexie en Molly's jongste zusje. Ze is net 23 geworden en in het begin van haar intern year. In dit hoofdstuk komen jullie Lucy beter te weten, en hoe zij in het leven staat.**_

_**Het verhaal speeld zich af begin season 9. Lucy maakt deel uit van de nieuwe groep interns, en is bevriend met de meestte van hen. Het vliegtuig ongeluk heeft trouwens nooit plaats gevonden en, Lexie en Mark leven (godszijdank) nog in mijn versie.**_

_**Jullie mogen de relaties van Lucy met andere personages zelf uitzoeken , in het vervolg van het verhaal. **_

_**Ik ''own'' Grey's Anatomy niet. Alle rechten behoren tot Shonda Rhimes!**_

'Kom op Lucy! Ik wacht al een eeuwigheid!' riep Heather Brooks.

_Ja ja.. Geef me een minuutje oke? Mag ik mij mentaal even voorbereiden op deze dag?_

'Ja ik kom eraan!'

Lucy keek in de spiegel van de badkamer en zuchtte diep. Het was de tweedde maand als een intern, en het viel haar zwaar. Niet alleen dat het zijn van een intern vreselijk zwaar was, ook dat zij moest werken met vele bekenden, die het niet altijd makkerlijker maakten voor haar.

'Ik meen het Luce! Als je niet binnen vijf minuten hier bent, ga ik en zie je maar hoe je bij het ziekenhuis komt!'

_Een dagje vrij zou ook niet verkeerd zijn.._

Lucy kwam al uit de badkamer. De kleine blondine stond met de handen in haar zij op haar te wachten, ze keek zelfs een beetje geïrriteerd.

'Hier ben ik, nu tevreden? We komen heus wel optijd. Don't worry.' zei Lucy sussend.

'Don't worry? Don't worry?! Ik wil niet dat Shane mijn spot pikt bij Shepherd! Ik ben geboren voor neuro!'

_Ja jij wel weer heah.._

Lucy rolde haar ogen. De meestten van hun groep hadden al een specialiteit op het visier, zij helaas nog niet. Ze deed haar vest aan, en pakte haar schoudertas. Ze liepen het appartement uit, op weg naar het ziekenhuis.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucy liep samen met Heather de lockerroom in. Ze liep naar haar locker en deed het open terwijl, ze Jo Wilson, Shane Ross en Stephanie Edwards begroetten.

'Waar is Leah? Als ze te laat is, is ze echt de sigaar!' zei Shane grijnsend.

'Shane, wees niet zo'n eikel. Je hoopt gewoon dat ze te laat is zodat jij haar kan zien lijden bij Medusa.' zei Lucy geïrriteerd terwijl ze haar scrubs aandeed.

Ze voelde dat alle ogen op haar gericht werden.

'Wat?'

'Dit is de eerste keer dat je haar Medusa noemt.' zei Jo met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw.

_Dat zou jij ook doen als je eigen zus je gekicked heeft uit elke OR voor twee weken._

'Oh... Ik weet al waarom!' Heather klapte enthosiast in haar handen.

'Vertel op Sherlock.'

'Ik hoordde Dr Grey praten tegen Dr Yang, ze zei dat jij-' Heather wees naar Lucy. 'Flirtte met Dr Avery. Ze had erover dat ''het doen'' met een attending leid tot dingen..'

'Wees duidelijker, mousey.' Steph plaagte haar met de naam Dr Yang haar had gegeven.

_Steph vermoord me _dacht Lucy, wetend dat Steph al een crush op deze attending had sinds dag éen.

'Hey!' Heather was zo te horen niet zo blij met haar bijnaam.

'Heather! Ga verder!' zei Jo.

'Oké, oké..'

_O god.. nu komt het._

'Ik hoordde dat ze-'

'Edwards, Grey, Wilson, Murphy, Ross en Brooks!' riep Dr Oliver, hun resident.

Op dat moment kwam Leah de lockerroom binnen gehaast.

'Je bent laat Murphy!' zei Shane met een lach.

Dr Oliver gaf Shane een dodende blik.

'Wat?'

'Is het jouw baan om mijn interns in lijn te houden?'

'Nee..'

'Waar bemoei jij je dan mee?!'

'Sorry Dr Oliver..'

Dr Oliver keek op zijn notities.

'Edwards met Dr Shepherd, Wilson met Dr Kepner, Murphy met Dr Avery, Ross met Dr Yang, Brooks met Dr Torres en Dr Grey, jij bent met de andere Dr Grey.'

'Welke Grey?'

'Shepherd-Grey.'

_Dahm it.._

'Maar, ik ben met cardio!' mompelde Steph.

'En ik dan? Ik zou in peaths-'

'Stop met zeuren! Ik ben jullie resident, jullie zullen het hiermee moeten doen de komende week. Go! Move!'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucy vond Meredith pratend met Dr Bailey in de gang. Ze stonden bij een balie wat formulieren in te vullen, terwijl Lucy op hen afliep.

'Dr Grey?' vroeg Lucy met een zucht.

'Ik laat je niet toe in de OR, even dat je het weet. Nou, waar is mijn intern voor de week?'

_Dit kan nog eens leuk worden_

'Ik ben je intern voor deze week Mere..'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Dit was allweer het eerste hoofdstuk! Ik weet het, het is niet erg lang. Ik beloof daarom plechtig dat het volgende hoofdstuk langer word, echt waar!**

**Please review, favorite, follow en geef tips/suggesties!**


	2. Zussen

**Hoofdstuk 2 'Zussen'**

**Helaas own ik Greys nog steeds niet, veel leesplezier!**

_Lucy POV_

Na een dag zwoegen hadden Meredith en Lucy de diagnose vastgesteld van de patiënt. Nu moesten ze zo snel mogelijk de man in OR2 hebben, voordat het helemaal verkeerd ging.

'Dr Grey, u kunt nu naar de pit gaan. Misschien heeft Dr Kepner nog een leuk klusje voor u.'

_Ik haat haar.. _

'Maar.. het is onze patiënt! Je kan me niet zomaar uit de OR kicken Meredith!'

'Dr Grey! Bent u soms doof? Of zou u het soms fijn vinden om langer in de pit te verblijven?'

_Wat een bitch.._

Lucy voelde haar woede opborrelen en knikte toen langzaam.

'Fijn. Wat jij wil. Ik ga wel naar de pit... Medusa.'

En voordat Meredith erop kon reageren, liep ze de ruimte uit.

Onderweg naar de pit werd haar woede nog niet minder. Ze voelde zich helemaal opgelaten.

_Het is allemaal Meredith's schuld! Waarom moet ze toch altijd zo verschikkelijk kinderachtig doen?! Het is mijn leven. Ik bepaal wat ik doe, niet zij. Ze mag misschien mijn baas zijn. Ik pik dit echt niet van haar, en dat zal ik laten merken ook._

* * *

_Meredith POV_

De operatie duurdde maar 3 uur en Meredith was in no time weer uit de OR. Ze liep de attendingslounge binnen, waar Jackson ook aanwezig was. Ze keek de ruimte goed rond, ging toen voor Jackson zitten met haar armen over elkaar en keek met een boze blik hem aan.

'Euhm.. Ook hallo Meredith.' zei Jackson terwijl, hij een slok van zijn koffie nam.

'Jackson. Waarom? Waarom uit alle mensen in dit ziekenhuis, moet ik jou vinden met mijn zusje in een on call room!'

'Meredith..'

'Meredith, mij niet Jackson. Vertel op, sinds wanneer gaat dit gaande?'

'Wat maakt het jou eigenlijk uit wat Lucy en ik doen? Het is niet zo dat ik haar pijn doe ofzo..'

_Ze is wel mijn kleine zusje.. mijn jongste zusje._

Meredith kon het niet laten om haar blik te laten vallen op de tafel.

'Nou?'

'Als je dit aan iemand verteld, vermoord ik je persoonlijk en niemand zal je ooit vinden. Én waag het niet om iets uit te halen Avery, ik heb connecties.'

'Nu maak je me wel heel nieuwschierig.'

_Oké.. nu komt het._

'Ik maak mij zorgen om haar.'

'Jij.. jij maakt je zorgen om haar. Waarom?'

'Ze is jong. Ze is ontschuldig. Én ik wil niet dat attendings als jou, haar pijn doen.'

'Ohh.. nu weet ik waarom..'

'Jackson.'

'Jij en Derek.. jullie begonnen zo toch? Een one night stand. Hij brak jouw hart, en jij de zijne. Het ging aan en uit, heen en weer. Je wilt niet dat zij eindigd als..'

'Zoals ik. Dat klopt. Er zijn al genoeg mensen die dark en twisty zijn, Jackson. Zij hoord daar niet bij.'

* * *

_Lucy PO__V_

Lucy stampte nog steeds pissed door de gangen heen van het ziekenhuis. Ze was bezig met labs en kleine dingen voor Dr Kepner. Ze was net terug van het lab en was weer onderweg terug naar Dr Kepner. Ze had inmiddels al vijftig verschillende manieren bedacht om Meredith goed terug te pakken, toen ze Lexie tegen kwam.

'Hey! Wat is er aan hand?'

_Nog meer zusterliefde_

'Laat me met rust Lexie.'

Ze liep om Lexie heen, en liep met grote passen verder. Haar hoofd was rood van woede. Ze had zo erg zin om iemand neer te slaan.

'Lucy stop. Je bent boos, ik zie dat. Als je kalmeerd kan ik je misschien helpen..'

'Jij. Jij kan mij niet helpen. Ik heb het zo gehad met Meredith oké?! Ik ben nog maar twee maanden een intern en ik vind het nu al niks meer aan! Ze behandeld me als een klein kind die als straf in de hoek moet zitten, omdat ze al het snoep heeft opgegeten!'

Ze liep boos een ruimte in en gooidde met een klap de deur dicht.

* * *

_Lexie POV_

Lexie lag samen met Mark in een on call room. Ze voelde nu echt een stuk beter, na de boosheid van Lucy.

'Zussen maken ruzie Lexie, het is de natuur.'

'Dit was niet de natuur, Mark. Ze was echt laaiend. Woedend. Ik had echt het gevoel dat mij nog neer zou halen! Het was gewoon eng.'

'Hmm.. misschien moet ik met haar praten?'

'Jij? Haha, no offence Mark. Maar nee. Dit is een Girl thing.'

'Je bedoelt een Grey thing.'

En hij gaf haar een zoen op haar voorhoofd.

* * *

_Lucy POV_

'Ik ben thuis!' riep Lucy, toen ze appartement in liep. Ze legde haar sleutels neer op een kastje, hing haar jas op en gooidde haar tas neer. Waar was Heather?

'Heather?' riep ze.

'Hier!'

Lucy liep naar Heathers kamer. Heather lag in haar bed, met haar laptop op haar schoot. Waarschijnlijk was ze met iets bezig voor het ziekenhuis ofzo.

'Jij ziet eruit alsof je echt een rot dag hebt gehad.' zei Heather en deed haar laptop dicht.

Lucy ging naast haar liggen op Heathers twee persoonsbed.

'Zoiets ja..'

_Je moest eens weten_

'Wil je erover praten?'

Lucy haaldde haar schouders op.

'Heb jij broers of zussen Heather?'

Ze schudde haar hoofd.

'Wees blij.'

Heather stond op en liep naar de keuken.

'Wat ga je doen?'

'Wacht nou maar!'

Na wat gerommel kwam Heather terug met een fles.

'Je ziet eruit alsof je wel een drankje kan gebruiken.'

'Kijk jij begrijpt mij nou echt.'

* * *

**Hopelijk vonden jullie het wat :) Please review, favorite, follow, everything! xx**


	3. Het zit weer eens tegen

**Hoofdstuk 3 'Het zit weer eens tegen'**

**Ik own Greys anatomy niet, nog steeds niet.**

_Lucy POV_

Alle interns waren na het werk naar Joe's gegaan. Het was een vermoeiende dag met veel doden, lange uren en geïrriteerdde attendings. Nu waren ze allemaal toe aan een drankje en Joe's was natuurlijk het meest voor de hand liggend.

'Ik kan niet wachten totdat ik mijn eigen interns heb om te martelen.' mompelde Lucy terwijl ze de laatste slok nam van haar drankje.

'Ik haal wel de volgende ronde. Iedereen hetzelfde?'

Ze knikten allemaal, en Shane liep weg.

'Ik haat hem zo, maar in dit soort gevallen komt hij wel erg goed van pas.' zei Leah met een glimlach.

'Klopt.' knikte Heather.

Ze keken chagrijnig naar wat attendings die op een afstandje zaten te darten.

'Ik haat ze. Ze hebben alles.' mompelde Steph.

'Echt heah?'

'Ze hebben het geld, de baan en de familie.' zei Heather.

'Zeg.. wat vinden jullie van Dr Karev?' vroeg Jo plots.

'O mijn god.. jij ook! Ik ben weg hier. Doei!' en Steph ging er vandoor.

'Dus je hebt een crush op Alex..' knipoogte Lucy.

Jo werd duidelijk rood, en ze begonnen allemaal te lachen.

'Laten wij ook maar gaan.' zei Lucy toen ze Meredith zag binnenkomen.

'En Shane dan?'

'Hij volgt ons wel. Nou kom op..'

* * *

Het was allweer een dag later, en Lucy was deze week met Callie. Ze kwam net terug met de röntgen foto's voor Callie om te bekijken. Ze hadden een vrouw van 37, met waarschijnlijk meerdere botbreuken.

Ze liep door de gang heen, toen ze aan haar arm een on call room werd ingetrokken.

'Jackson! Callie verwacht mij elk moment terug!' zei ze geïrriteerd.

'We moeten praten.'

_No shit_

'Kan dat dan niet later? Jij bent misschien een attending, maar ik kan nog steeds uit het progamma worden gekicked.'

'Lucy.. waarmee zijn we bezig?'

Lucy zuchtte en ging op een bed zitten, hij ging naast haar zitten.

'Dit moet stoppen.' zei ze toen.

'Daar ben ik mee eens. Vrienden?'

'Ik moet nu echt gaan Jackson.. Callie staat vast te wachten en..'

Ze pakte de map met röngten foto's.

'We praten later wel verder.'

En liep de on call room uit.

* * *

Lucy liep gehaast de ruimte in, waar Callie op haar stond te wachten.

'Dat werd tijd. De volgende keer als ze moeilijk doen, moet je maar zeggen dat ik je heb gestuurd. Dan zijn ze meestal wel wat sneller.' zei Callie, terwijl ze de map van haar aanpakte.

Ze zette de foto's neer en deed haar armen over elkaar.

'Oké. Wat zie je Lucy?'

De deur ging open en ze draaidden zich beiden.

Een blond koppie kwam om de hoek heen kijken.

'Hier ben je!'

Arizona Robbins maakte haar weg naar binnen en ging naast hun staan.

'Vraagje, denk je dat je om acht uur thuis bent?' vroeg ze aan Callie.

'Ook hallo Arizona.' grapte Lucy.

'Shit! Zeg niet dat ik iets ben vergeten!' Callie's ogen schoten vol paniek.

'Nee! Nee, haha. Ik dacht alleen... Mark heeft Sofia vanavond.. en..' knipoogte ze.

'Alsjeblieft. Niet hier.' smeekte Lucy.

'Wacht maar af tot jij je lover hebt gevonden in dit ziekenhuis.'

_Haha, nee._

* * *

Het was inmiddels al weer zondag. Iedereen zou vandaag bij Derek en Meredith thuis komen om gezellig te eten, als vrienden en familie. Hoewel Lucy niet wou gaan, had Heather haar toch kunnen overtuigen.

Lucy hield zich schuil in de keuken, bezig met wat diner stuff, omdat ze gewoon geen zin had om bij Meredith of Jackson dicht in de buurt te zijn. Gelukkig zat iedereen buiten van het unieke zonnige weer te genieten.

'Vermaak je je hier nog een beetje?' Mark kwam naar haar toegelopen en keek toe hoe ze de groenten sneed.

_Tuurlijk joh, alles is oké._

'Jawel..' mompelde ze.

'Lexie vertelde dat jij je momentje had deze week in het ziekenhuis. Ze was erg van streek Lucy.'

'Het was niks.'

'Ze vertelde ook dat er gedoe was tussen jou en Meredith.'

Lucy haaldde haar schouders op, ze had zó geen zin om erover te praten.

'Meredith had mij voor twee week uit de OR gekicked.'

'Waarom?'

'Omdat ze mij en Jackson betrapte in de on call room.'

Mark trok een gezicht, Meredith hun kant opgelopen.

'Daar zul je het hebben.' zei Lucy.

'Excuseer mij..' En Mark liep weg.

'Lucy, we moeten praten. Lexie zei dat je al je agressie op haar hebt uitgegooid in plaats van mij.'

_Goh._

'Waarom? Waarom Meredith?'

Ze sneed driftig door.

'Lucy..'

'Lucy mij niet! Ik ben 23! Ik ben geen klein kind. Praat. Ik wil weten waarom jij mij twee week uit de OR hebt gekicked! Zonder jou had ik al 2 operaties kunnen meemaken! Maar in plaats van dat verpest jij mijn carrière!' riep ze uit.

'Ik wil niet dat je hetzelfde meemaakt als ik!' riep Meredith terug.

'Ik weet niet of je het al wist, maar ik ben jou NIET! Ik ben mijn eigen persoon! Ik heb mijn eigen leven en maak mijn eigen keuzes! Bemoei je gewoon met je eigen zaken!'

'Je weet niet wat ik heb meegemaakt Lucy! Er waren dingen gebeurd. Erge dingen, dingen die ik jou niet gun in je leven!'

'Ben je soms doof?!'

Op dat moment sneed ze te driftig door met de groenten, en ging langs haar hand.

'Dahm it!'

De mes kletterde op de grond, en bloed viel op het keukenblok.

* * *

**Please review, favorite, follow en alle andere dingetjes ;) xx**


	4. Feeling Good

**Hoofdstuk 4 ''Feeling Good''**

**Daar ben ik weer! Back from the.. Jup, haha. Ik was erg druk, daarom nu pas weer een hoofdstuk. Veel leesplezier!**

**En...**

**Voor de miljoenste keer; Ik own dit niet.**

_Lucy POV_

Het was vijf dagen na Merediths en Lucys ruzie. Ze hadden alles tussen hun koel gehouden en als ze toch gedwongen waren tegen elkaar te spreken hielden ze het zakelijk. Lucy had geluk dat ze deze week met Arizona was, dus de kans dat zij en Meredith samen moesten werken, was heel erg klein.

Nu liep ze samen met Arizona door de gangen van de kinderafdeling. Ze hadden net gekeken hoe het met hun patient ging, en waren nu onderweg naar de ER. Er was een auto-ongeluk gebeurd en daar waren drie kinderen bij betrokken.

'Grey, er kan van alles zijn gebeurd, dus ik wil dat je voorbereid bent. Ik wil dat je niet in de weg loopt, en pas iets doet als ernaar gevraagt word begrepen?'

'Begrepen.'

_Hoe erg kan zoiets zijn?_

Heel erg. Toen ze op de ER aankwamen was het eerste kind al overleden.

_Hoe ga ik dat in vredesnaam doen?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucy lag in bed, te staren naar het plafon. Ze kon echt niet slapen. Bij het ongeluk waren twee van de drie kinderen overleden, plus de moeder van het gezin. Ze voelde voor het laatste kind,dat was overgebleven. Hij had niet alleen zijn moeder verloren, maar ook zijn tweelingbroer en zijn zus. En zij was degene geweest die het de vader had moeten vertellen. Dat dankzij zijn fout, twee kinderen waren omgekomen. De reactie van de man was verschikkelijk. De pijn en verdriet. Ze kreeg er gewoon kippenvel van.

Haar gedachten gingen heen en weer. Dode kinderen, dode ouders, Meredith, ruzie, het ziekenhuis. Net zolang tot ze langzaam in slaap viel.

_Kinderen, overal kinderen._  
_Ze probeerdde hen te redden, maar niks werkte._  
_Ze rende overal en nergens, bang voor het onbekende._  
_Uiteindelijk begon ze langzamer te lopen, en stond stil voor een spiegel._  
_Wat deed Meredith daar?_  
_Zij was Meredith toch niet? _  
_Ze was haar eigen persoon!_  
_Waar was haar lichaam! _  
_O god! _  
_De kinderen begonnen om haar heen te dansen._  
_STOP!_  
_Wat moet ze doen?_  
_Waar moet ze heen?_

_Lucy..._

_Help!_

_Lucy..._

_Schreeuw. Schreeuw, zo hard als je kan._  
_Misschien gaat het weg._

_Lucy!_

Lucy opende haar ogen en schoot overeind. Ze was helemaal nat van het zweet en keek recht in Heathers ogen, die vol angst naar haar staarden.

'Thank God! Je bent wakker! Gaat het wel? Je begon in een keer te schreeuwen, en toen ik je probeerdde wakker te maken, schreeuwdde je nog harder. Gelukkig ben je wakker.. Had je een nachtmerrie?'

Het enige wat Lucy kon doen is knikken.

'Ik haal anders wel wat water.'

Heather stond op en liep haar kamer uit.

_Dit. Nooit. Meer._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucy liep door het ziekenhuis heen naar het skillslab, toen Steph haar tegenhield.

'Meekomen.'

'Maar ik-'

'Meekomen!'

_Jeez_

Ze gingen in een on call room and Steph zette haar handen op haar heupen.

'Je moet bij Jackson wegblijven oké? Ik weet dat hij voor jou gewoon een fling is, maar voor mij niet oké? Blijf bij hem vandaan.'

'Geen zorgen, ik en Jackson hebben het al afgebroken.. Je vindt hem echt leuk of niet?'

Steph knikte langzaam.

'En waag het niet om aan iemand te vertellen.'

'Ik hou mijn mond dicht.' zei Lucy ontschuldig.

_Alleen Heather misschien._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucy zag Alex in de cafetaria en liep naar hem toe.

'Hey Alex, kan ik hier zitten? Ik moet je wat vragen.'

'Whatever. Niet te lang, straks denken alle interns dat je hier mogen zitten.'

'Oké mooi.' en ze ging er zitten.

'Kijk.. ik en Heather geven een feest. Jo wilt jou graag meenemen, omdat Steph ook Jackson meeneemt..' begon ze.

'Wacht. Ik? No way.'

'Kom op Alex! Jo is te bang om het zelf te vragen, en als haar vriendin, vraag ik het. Kom gewoon, Karev. Jackson zal er ook zijn! Het word vast gezellig, en er is gratis pizza.'

'Soms lijk je echt op Mer als je dit doet, weet je dat?'

_O my god. Nee._

'Wacht? Nee! Ik lijk niet op Meredith!'

Er was een stilte.

'Zeg alsjeblieft dat ik niet op Meredith lijk..' zei ze zachtjes.

'Ik maakte maar een grapje dude.'

'Geen leuk grapje.'

'Kijk, jullie lijken soms zou eenmaal op elkaar. Deal with it. En dat heeft zo zijn voordelen, je weet in iedergeval zeker dat je een goede chirurg wordt. Plus je bént haar niet. Je bent niet all messed up enzo.'

'Thanks Alex..'

'Jah.. Whatever.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Mening?! xx**


End file.
